


Hipnoza

by Emerald_Vert



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Nietypowa terapia, tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Vert/pseuds/Emerald_Vert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie z angielskiego za zgodą autorki. Will ma pewien problem, Hannibal chętnie mu pomaga. Hannigram smut. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hipnoza

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hipnosis](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/122874) by hiddenziggurat. 



― Ostatnio mam pewne kłopoty… w łóżku ― przyznał Will ze swojego miejsca na kanapie.  
― Cóż, masz skłonności do lunatykowania, Will. Mógłbym coś ci przepisać, jeśli masz takie życzenie, co ty na to? ― spytał Hannibal, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że nie o to chodzi jego pacjentowi. Lubił się przyglądać, jak zakłopotany mężczyzna wierci się niespokojnie, nie potrafiąc nazwać rzeczy po imieniu.  
― Nie, nie chodzi o to. Przynajmniej nie w tym przypadku. Mam problemy natury… seksualnej ― Will wyrzucił ostatnie słowo, jakby wyżerało mu wnętrzności.  
Psychiatra udał zaskoczenie.  
― Och, to zupełnie inna historia w takim razie. Te kłopoty pojawiają się, gdy jesteś z kimś, czy sam?  
― Sam.  
― Nie możesz się podniecić wystarczająco, aby uzyskać i utrzymać erekcję, zgadza się?  
― T-tak. Trafiłeś w sedno. ― Profiler się zarumienił. Hannibal rozkoszował się tym widokiem. ― Cóż, jesteś bardzo bezpośredni, bez obrazy.  
― W twojej grupie zawodowej to całkiem powszechna przypadłość.  
― Mógłbyś jakoś pomóc?  
― Nie jestem specjalistą w dziedzinie terapii seksuologicznej, choć znam pewną niekonwencjonalną metodę, która mogłaby okazać się przydatna. Oczywiście mogę ci polecić świetnego seksuologa, jeśli masz taką wolę.  
― Jaka to metoda?  
― Wina, Will?  
― T-tak, chętnie ― wykrztusił Will, kompletnie zbity z tropu tym pytaniem.  
Hannibal wstał i nalał trunku do dwóch kieliszków, a następnie podał jeden z nich drugiemu mężczyźnie, siadając. Pytanie Grahama wciąż było pozostawione bez odpowiedzi i wisiało między nimi. Zanim się odezwał, poczekał, aż Will się napije.  
― To, co proponuję, polega na odmianie hipnozy. Wprowadzę cię w stan całkowitego zrelaksowania, zbliżony do snu i spróbuję przywołać pewne wspomnienia. Podejrzewam, że twój problem spowodowany jest urazem wywołanym z kolei okropieństwami, jakich musisz doświadczać w pracy. Zapewne potrzebujesz przypomnienia o dużo… przyjemniejszych aspektach życia.  
Will przez chwilę myślał, obserwując czerwone, gęste wino w kieliszku.  
― Nie mam nic do stracenia. ― Przechylił delikatne naczynie, biorąc sporego łyka.  
―Wspaniale, zatem dokończmy butelkę. Szkoda, żeby tak smaczne wino się zmarnowało.  
Gdy po pewnym czasie osuszyli ją do końca, Hannibal odstawił szkło, mimo pewnej niechęci Willa do tego, aby się rozstać ze swoim kieliszkiem.  
Psychiatra poprosił go, aby położył się na kanapie możliwie najwygodniej, a sam zdjął marynarkę i podwinął rękawy koszuli. Usiadł obok leżącego, przyglądając się mu uważnie.  
Bez trudu mógł stwierdzić, że Will był w stanie odpowiedniego upojenia alkoholowego. Leżał spokojnie, z półprzymkniętymi powiekami, oddychając płytko. Wszystko szło tak, jak trzeba.  
Ostrożnie zsunął mu okulary z nosa, odkładając je na pobliski stolik. Zanim Will zdążył się zaniepokoić się brakiem jedynej osłony przed spojrzeniem prosto w oczy, Hannibal zamknął mu powieki, ignorując jego gwałtowny wdech.  
― Teraz zaśniesz, ale będziesz w stanie odpowiedzieć na moje słowa i czuć wszystko, co się będzie działo. Czy to jasne? ― spytał.  
― Mhm.  
Hannibal odgarnął z czoła swojego pacjenta zlepione kosmyki. Z gardła Willa wyrwał się cichy pomruk, jakie wydają czule układane do snu dzieci.  
― W trakcie tego ćwiczenia chcę, żebyś się skupił tylko i wyłącznie na moim głosie oraz wspomnieniach, o które zapytam. Nie próbuj powstrzymywać reakcji twojego ciała, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo nieprzewidziane się mogą wydać ― instruował dalej Lecter. ― Rozumiesz?  
Koszula Willa była wilgotna od potu i opinała jego ciało niczym druga skóra.  
― Tak, doktorze.  
― Leżysz na wodzie, słońce chyli się ku zachodowi, ciepłe fale opływają twoje ciało, unoszą je bezpiecznie. Łagodnie kołyszą do snu.  
Hannibal opowiadał dalej, aż oddech mężczyzny się pogłębił. Wtedy nieśmiało położył dłoń na jego unoszącym się i opadającym miarowo torsie, obserwując reakcję na niespodziewane dotknięcie. Pacjent nie wzdrygnął się jak wcześniej, leżał spokojnie i zdawał się pod wpływem dotyku Lectera zapaść bardziej w poduszki kanapy. Można było zaczynać.  
― Przypomnij sobie osobę, z którą przeżyłeś pierwsze intymne zbliżenie i powiedz mi, jak ona lub on się nazywał.  
Zapadła dłuższa chwila ciszy przerywana głębokim oddechem zahipnotyzowanego mężczyzny. W końcu Graham wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego.  
― Powtórz, proszę.  
― Andrew Knowles.  
― Spróbuj sobie przypomnieć jak najwięcej szczegółów i opowiedz mi.  
― Byliśmy w drugiej klasie szkoły średniej. Nasze szafki w szatni na wuefie były obok siebie. Wysoki i szczupły… ciemne włosy… niebieskie oczy… ― Will wyrzucał z siebie pomiędzy oddechami, a każdy nowy szczegół pomagało zbudować obraz sytuacji w umyśle Hannibala. Jego ręka powędrowała niżej.  
― Pewnego dnia, poza zajęciach zostaliśmy sami… Był ubrany… ja nie zdążyłem tego zrobić.  
Palce psychiatry przesunęły się po pasku i jego dłoń spoczęła na zamku od spodni pacjenta.  
― Spojrzał na mnie, gryząc wargę… Powiedział, żebym się nie spieszył… Że nic się nie stanie, jak raz opuścimy trygonometrię.  
Hannibal wyraźnie poczuł drgnięcie pod swoją dłonią. Wolno rozpiął spodnie Willa i nieśpiesznie ściągnął je z niego. Mógł przysiąc, że pacjent ułatwił mu zadanie, unosząc biodra w odpowiednim momencie.  
― Popchnął mnie na szafki. Jego język był w moich ustach… całował mnie, do krwi gryząc moje wargi.  
Psychiatra słuchał, czując niespokojne drgnienie własnego członka uwięzionego w ciasnocie spodni. Skoncentrował swoją uwagę na Willu, masując go przez materiał bielizny i wpatrując się na jego drżące usta, próbujące wypowiedzieć wszystko, co pamiętał z tamtego dnia.  
Oddech mężczyzny przyspieszył pod wpływem pieszczoty, ale mówił dalej:  
― Wsunął dłoń do moich bokserek i zaczął mnie masować. Bardzo powoli. Ręce trzymał mi nad głową.  
Hannibal odwzorował wspomnienie Willa. Uniósł mu ręce nad głowę, wiążąc nadgarstki paskiem. Młodszy mężczyzna nie okazał niepokoju, wciąż leżał spokojny, z zamkniętymi oczami. Psychiatra rozpiął koszulę agenta. To nie należało do opowiadanej sytuacji, lecz nie powinno spowodować negatywnych skutków. Pochylał się nad Willem, podparty na podłokietniku kanapy, centymetry od jego twarzy. Jego palce przesunęły się po torsie pacjenta i wsunęły się pod brzeg bielizny. Ujął jego członek i jak Andy z opowieści Willa poruszał dłonią tak irytująco powoli, jak tylko potrafił.  
Tak chyba dla agenta Willa Grahama wyglądało odtwarzanie przestępstw i „wchodzenie w umysł” zbrodniarzy.  
Każdy, najdrobniejszy nawet szczegół był potrzebny, wręcz niezbędny do dostrzeżenia pełni obrazu.  
Z ust profilera wyrwał się cichy jęk, a potem padły słowa:  
― Całował mnie po szyi, kąsał. Nie chciałem, żeby przestał.  
Doktor Lecter z ochotą zrobił to samo. Mógł wreszcie poznać smak Willa. Już sam jego zapach był niezwykle apetyczny. Zsynchronizował muśnięcia języka z leniwymi ruchami dłoni zaciśniętej wokół penisa drugiego mężczyzny, wywołując tym samym jego przeciągłe pomruki. Sam nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać, szybko pozbył się odzienia i w samej bieliźnie wrócił do przerwanej czynności. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, zaczął nieznacznie ocierać członkiem o brzuch Willa, starając się zmniejszyć własną frustrację.  
― Zdjął bieliznę z nas obu… Ocieraliśmy się o siebie. ― Głos agenta nagle się załamał i przeszedł w cichy jęk.  
Hannibal natomiast zrobił, co Knowles. Jednym, zręcznym ruchem zsunął bokserki i ułożył się tak, aby znaleźć najbliżej swojego pacjenta i najwygodniej było zamienić jego słowa w czyn. Przy wtórze sapnięć, pojękiwań ich obu nieśpiesznie kołysał biodrami tak, aby ich penisy się dotykały przy każdym ruchu. Jego wargi znalazły drogę z szyi na pierś nieśmiałego zazwyczaj mężczyzny i lizał, przygryzał sutki do momentu, kiedy stwardniały, rozkoszując się głośną reakcją Grahama.  
Gdy biodra agenta spotkały się z jego, bezlitośnie go pobudzając jeszcze bardziej, psychiatra był szczerze zdziwiony, że wytrzymali tak długo. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, im dłużej mógł dręczyć swojego pacjenta w ten sposób, tym szybciej zbliży się do chwili, w której Will będzie jego. Tylko jego.  
― Uklęknął i wziął do ust… Ssał… Wolno.  
Hannibal uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. Andy Knowles dobrze wiedział, co robić, aby doprowadzić do obłędu. Chcąc zachować jak najwięcej realizmu, uwolnił ręce Willa, znacząc jego skórę mokrymi pocałunkami. Kiedy dotarł do samoistnie poruszających się bioder, drżące palce młodszego mężczyzny niemal natychmiast wsunęły się w jego włosy, łapiąc kosmyki i lekko za nie ciągnąc.  
Doktor Lecter ujął domagający się uwagi członek, bardzo wolno przesuwając językiem w kierunku główki, aż sączący się organ nie był mokry od śliny. Wtedy wpuścił go nieznacznie do swoich ust, zmuszając tym samym agenta, aby zrównał z nim swój ruch. Profiler smakował specyficzną mieszaniną słoności i goryczki. Hannibal delektował się, starając się jednocześnie, żeby przy odpowiedniej stymulacji wywołać i odwzorować jak najlepiej wspomnienie Willa.  
― Robił to, aż nie… skończyłem. ― Agent z trudem znajdował słowa, ciężko oddychając, ale wciąż mówił, wyrzucając słowa pomiędzy coraz głośniejszymi jękami.  
Hannibal zmienił tempo, sprawiając, że ruchy bioder drugiego mężczyzny stały się gwałtowniejsze i szybsze. Z premedytacją przesuwał się od podstawy do sączącej główki tak powoli, jak to było możliwe, delektując się smakiem Willa.  
Nie przestawał dopóki ciało agenta nie zaczęło drżeć przy wtórze jego okrzyków. Patrzył z nieukrywaną przyjemnością na zaciśnięte oczy, na szybko poruszającą się klatkę piersiową pokrytą kropelkami potu. Ssał w tym torturującym tempie do momentu, kiedy agent nie dotarł na szczyt, wbijając się w jego usta głęboko i mocno ciągnąc go za włosy.  
― Szlag! Andy!... ― jęknął przeciągle Will. Lecter przełknął wszystko i dopiero po pewnej chwili wypuścił członek empaty w ust.  
Usatysfakcjonowany oblizał i otarł usta. Następnie ubrał Grahama, żeby pochylić się nad nim i szepnąć mu do ucha:  
― Teraz się obudzisz, Will.  
Młodszy mężczyzna zamrugał i ku swojemu zdziwieniu zobaczył Lectera w samej bieliźnie. Nie wiedział, czy mu się zdawało, czy też nie, ale dostrzegł wyraźną erekcję doktora. Był zbyt zmęczony i pijany, żeby o tym rozmawiać.  
― Podziałało?  
― Wydaje mi się, że tak. Wiesz, co się wydarzyło, prawda, Will?  
Agent odparł z delikatnym uśmiechem:  
― To był Andy, prawda?  
― Niezupełnie. Odtworzyliśmy o nim wspomnienie.  
― W takim razie, kto? ― Will roześmiał się nerwowo i pod wpływem przeszywającego spojrzenia Hannibala, wreszcie zrozumiał. Westchnął cicho.  
― Mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi tego za złe.  
― Nie, skądże… Ale… Czy nie powinienem oddać tej samej przysługi?  
― W żadnym razie nie oczekuję tego od ciebie, Will. Potrzebujesz odpoczynku.  
― I to mówi facet, który zrobił mi najlepszego loda od lat ― parsknął Graham i sięgnął, aby ściągnąć z drugiego mężczyzny bieliznę.  
Ten wymierzył mu solidny policzek, co niepomiernie zdziwiło Willa. Nim się zorientował, Hannibal leżał na nim, wciskając go w poduchy kanapy i uniemożliwiając mu jakikolwiek ruch. Dłoń psychiatry zacisnęła się na jego szyi, wystarczająco, żeby utrudnić mu nabranie powietrza.  
― Jeśli zamierzasz dać mi przyjemność, zrobisz to na moich warunkach.


End file.
